


Santa Baby

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, and betty is a clever girl, jughead is such a sap, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Snow fell in sheets outside the bay window, landing happily across their front lawn. The white picket fence lining their yard accumulated inches of the white fluff, and Betty wondered how on Earth she would manage to convince Jughead to shovel the sidewalk later in the day. Betty sipped on her warm drink and pulled a chenille throw over her legs."Morning, Babe." A pair of lips pressed against her neck and Jughead crossed his arms over her chest. "Merry Christmas.""Merry Christmas, breakfast is in the kitchen."





	Santa Baby

Betty woke up early on Christmas morning. Jughead was still sleeping soundly in bed when Betty slipped out from under the covers. Her fuzzy slippers sat waiting on the floor next to her bed, cozy and warm and everything that embodied the Christmas spirit. 

Betty padded down the carpet in the hallway to the kitchen, passing their grand Christmas tree on the way. Red and green packages, adorned with golden bows, overflowed beneath their tree. It was their first Christmas as husband and wife, and Betty admitted that they'd both gone a bit overboard with the presents this year.

Betty had set out cinnamon rolls to defrost overnight, and popped them in the oven now. Soon, the house was filled with the smell of cinnamon and coffee. Betty could almost count down the seconds before Jughead would shuffle lazily into the kitchen. Betty poured a cup of coffee for herself and stirred in the vanilla hazelnut creamer. She plucked a sticky roll from the pan and brought it to the living room, where she finally sat to wait for her husband to awaken.

Snow fell in sheets outside the bay window, landing happily across their front lawn. The white picket fence lining their yard accumulated inches of the white fluff, and Betty wondered how on Earth she would manage to convince Jughead to shovel the sidewalk later in the day. Betty sipped on her warm drink and pulled a chenille throw over her legs.

"Morning, Babe." A pair of lips pressed against her neck and Jughead crossed his arms over her chest. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, breakfast is in the kitchen."

Jughead was gone and back in the blink of an eye. He snuggled up next to Betty on the couch and she pressed a kiss to his lips once she'd set her coffee aside.

"Okay, okay…" Betty hopped away from him, much to Jughead's disappointment. She crawled across the hardwood floor to sit cross-legged in front of the tree. "Present time. You go first."

Betty grinned as she slid the first gift she found over to Jughead. He was just about to rip into the paper when Betty stopped him.

"Wait, read who it's from."

"Betty, we're the only two people here." But he flipped the package anyway and read the tag out loud. "To mister, from missus."

"Clever, right?"

Jughead just shook his head at her. How did he get so lucky?

The morning went on like this. Jughead had to return to the kitchen two more times for refills, and soon there were only two gifts left under the tree. They ripped into their respective gifts one at a time, Betty's a small box wrapped with a single golden string and Jughead's a large box almost too heavy to lift.

"Juggie, how did you…?"

"I know it's your favorite book. I wanted to give it to you as a wedding gift, but it took a while to get my hands on."

Betty held a signed first edition of Beloved, quite literally her most beloved book. It was the most prized gift she had ever held in her hands. And in Jughead's hands, he held his most prized gift. He lifted the cover off of the meticulously wrapped box, revealing a typewriter with a glossy grey finish.

"It's vintage, but I was assured that it works like a charm."

"I love it, Betty." He pulled a piece of paper that was wedged into the machine.

"I took the liberty of writing the dedication for your next book. You can edit it if you want."

"'Dedicated to my one and only, my true love, my beautiful wife Betty.'" Jughead grinned and grabbed her hand. "Truly inspired, Betts. Thank you. You really saved the best for last, didn't you?'

Betty smirked mischievously, "Actually, I have one more gift for you."

Before Jughead could protest, Betty slipped her hand out of his and skipped into their bedroom. She'd hidden a small box under the bed, where Jughead would never look. She carefully lifted the box, because inside sat truly the most precious gift she could give Jughead.

Jughead was sat at his desk in the corner of the room when Betty returned. He was fiddling with various knobs and had found a blank piece of paper to begin a new story.

"Juggie?"

"Coming…" He adjusted the typewriter, centering it perfectly on his disorganized desk.

Jughead returned to the couch, where Betty sat so close to him she was nearly on his lap. She passed the gift excitedly to Jughead, more excited to give this gift than she'd ever been to receive a gift as a child.

"Read who it's from." She reminded, grinning like a fool.

"To Dad, from… Mom?" He dropped the box and lifted his head to Betty. His mouth gaped open slightly. "Wait, what is this?"

"Open it."

Jughead slipped his fingers under the tape and slowly and carefully unwrapped the box. His heart was racing as he tossed the glittery paper aside. With surprising delicacy, he tore open the cardboard to reveal what Betty had hidden inside.

He pulled a small white stick out. His eyebrows scrunched together a bit and a wetness sprung to his eyes.

"What is this?" His bottom lip quivered.

"You know what it is." Betty ducked her head a bit and squeezed his knee.

"And two lines means you're…"

"Mmhm." Betty nodded. The tears were flowing freely now. "You're going to be a dad."

Jughead had Betty in his arms so quickly, she didn't get to see the reaction on his face. His lips were on hers, kissing her with every fiber of his being. He pulled her onto his lap, his hands moving to her stomach. He slipped his fingers under her shirt, rubbing his fingers across her tiny, tiny belly.

"There's a baby in there." Jughead sighed. "My baby."

Betty smiled against his lips. She pulled away and couldn't help hoping her baby was like him. Blue eyes, black hair, and a penchant for trouble. She kissed him once more.

"Our baby."


End file.
